If Tomorrow Never Comes
by v23474
Summary: Another POV to the events of 38 Minutes - Sheyla Implied


Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Stargate Atlantis. No copyright or privacy infringement is intended

**"If Tomorrow Never Comes"**

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch him sleeping  
He's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would he ever doubt the way I feel  
About him in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much he means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
When there's no second chance to tell him how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Another POV to the events of 38 Minutes

They were cut off.

The shimmer of the event horizon filled the rear of the Puddle Jumper and it cast an eerie glow on the four occupants inside.

She couldn't read the thoughts of McKay and Ford as they struggled to find a solution to the situation they were faced with. The two men were dealing with it in their own way.

McKay was keeping his mind on the scientific angle, trying to find some way to retract the drive pods. Ford's military training brought him a level headed calm.

Instead she was swept up in a swirl of him own emotions as she maintained a watch over the gravely injured Major John Sheppard.

He looked so vulnerable, in pain and frightened. So different to the flirty first impression she had gotten from him back on Athosia.

So different to the capable military leader, the only man she felt understood her and her role within her people.

She connected to him far more than the brusque demeanour of Col Sumner.

But now, the Major was teetering on the brink of death, floored by the bug that was now feeding off his life force.

She knelt beside the Major, laying a comforting hand on him, keen to show him that she was there for him, always would be.

Hell, she would even take the bug for him if she could.

Who was Teyla Emmagan? At this moment she wasn't the leader of people, she was just a woman who was dealing with seeing the man she loved in so much pain.

Love was a revelation to her too. Before joining the Atlantis team she hadn't given the human emotion much thought, such was her mission to protect her people.

Then the Atlantis expedition had arrived, and literally turned her world upside down.

Major John Sheppard had sauntered into her heart, with a sexy wink and a ready smile.

He seemed so alive, playful almost but there was seriousness about him, a need to protect his own people and surprisingly a ready determination to help assure the safety of Teyla's own people.

Major John Sheppard had chivalry, charm and he was very easy on the eye.

Teyla was smitten and it took her by surprise.

She wasn't unattractive herself, but the men around her knew she was their leader first and a woman second.

They kept a respectful distance.

If they had any feelings for her, they repressed them.

Teyla forced her mind back to the present. McKay was still fiddling with the control panel.

The Major was awake and struggling to focus on the predicament they were all in.

He was trying to be their leader, even though his body was wracked with pain.

Teyla wanted to protect him, hold him in her arms, and let him rest with her. She wanted to take care of him.

She wanted to feel needed; she wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him.

A thought rushed through her mind and she didn't like it.

What if the Major died without ever knowing that he was loved?

Without knowing how Teyla felt about him?

She wondered how it would be if it were just her and the Major right here, right now?

She couldn't imagine being the only one who could keep him alive, she was grateful that McKay and Ford were there to share the responsibility and the pressure.

They would get through this, one way or another. She believed in fate, whatever path it would take them…

**THE END**

This was a very random fic, feel free to comment ;

**Confession time: I started out as Shep/Weir Shipper but as I continued to watch Atlantis, I became more intrigued by the UST between Shep and Teyla.**

**I don't know what made me start writing this fic, but as I wrote it, I thought of "If Tomorrow Never Comes", a beautiful song recently covered by Ronan Keating.**

**I've quoted the lyrics at the start but I have tweaked them slightly…I hope it makes sense…**

Victoria AKA Gekko23474 March 2005 


End file.
